erandiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Armies of Moira-Lee Grey
Hamporo stood on the shore of Westfall, looking at the Great Sea. It was pouring rain. He looked up at the sky that was being torn asunder by lightning. They had been looking for weeks now. The battle at the Tomb of Feignbarus had been fierce. Many brave soldiers of the Order had perished in the battle. There was but a fraction of them remaining, and every day more and more half-eaten and waterlogged corpses with the Orders colours on them washed up on the shore. Still no sign of any of the ruling members of the Order though. Hamporo turned his back to the tides and bellowed: "That's it for today. We'll head back to the Lighthouse and search further North tomorrow!". Babss, Orwell and Nanna filed in. When they reached the lighthouse, Babss, who was walking around in bear aspect to withstand the weather suddenly leapt into a wild sprint, and bashed in the lighthouse door as if possessed. The others quickly followed her in, up the stairs that were drenched in water from Babss' pelt. When they were halfway up the lighthouse steps they heard a howl like a goblin that had just been told all his gold had been turned into lead. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" When they got up they saw a bear standing over what first appeared to be a pile of soot, sulfur and blood on the floor, but as a drop of drool from Babss large canines landed on the pile, a tuft of pink hair appeared. Hamporo instantly nudged Babss aside, who changed aspect, and tugged at the tuft of pink hair. Hugging it tightly. "Glad to see you again, my friend!". "Glad?" Said Jjay Fizzlebang, "You'd think I'd attempted a burglary in the Hearthglen vault with this reception!". Nanna lit a fire. Orwell started frying up some fish and Jjay told the amazing tale of what had transpired after his escape from the Tomb. ------------------- "So there I was, Feignbarus was dead once again, and the tomb was coming crashing down around us, the entire island being swallowed up by the sea once again. Me and the others got seperated when a large pillar came crashing down, and the platform we were on started sliding down to sea. It was at that moment I heard it, clear as that day many years ago. The Song of the White Whale." Hamporos heart sank. "You're mistaken. He growled". "Hey. I may be a drunk, but I know that song better than anyone! I tried to mimic it for my iL0L traps! Anyway, I saw the whale with my own eyes!" "So there I am. The whale is coming at me and the others, and I say to the whale ... (a long story transpired that mainly consisted of Jjay telling of the heroic battle he fought against the Whale, most of it probably overstated, as even a fraction of the battle would have rendered the planet uninhabitable for centuries) ... anyway, so despite that we were all swallowed by the Whale in the End, despite my efforts. And I would have gotten it if it wasn't because I was holding back as to not harm the others!" "As we dove within the belly of the whale I could feel the pressure rising. We were deep under water. Deeper than Deep. Deep as Deepholme if you ask me!" "All of a sudden there was a flash of Fel Energy, and wouldn't you know it, it was Vazeelvegen himself. Come to save us! Obviously everyone was very impressed with me for conjuring him up, and I would have gotten the credit for it, if it wasn't for the fact that Vazeelvegen said that he'd been sent by a friend. So anyway, he yanks me by the arm harder than the bartender from the Slaugthered Lamb yanked my arm that time I had lost that bet on the Darts!" "Next thing I know I'm covered in soot, staring into the maws of death here!" Jjay gestured at Babss. "Nice erh, figure, by the way, but you're too old for me, sweetie.". Babss scoffs. "But Jjay," said Hamporo. "It's been three weeks". "Haha, no no no." said Jjay. "If it had been three weeks that means it's been three weeks since I last had a pint, and if that was true I'd be dead!". "Clearly, we need to talk to an authority on the vile Magics of the White Whale" said Orwell Clemons. Nanna sat in deep thought for a moment, then got up and left the Lighthouse. Babss pursued her. The rest of them decided to call it a night, and went to bed. ---------- Nanna had heard stories of the White Whale, but never actually believed any of them (only Jjay talked about her, and only when he was trying to distract you during a game of darts). She was sitting in the water attempting to commune with the elements. If she was going to get answers the elements would provide her with them. Babss came running out. "I know what you're attempting. Perhaps the animals of the sea will aid us in our search for answers." The two sat down in the water and communed with the elements and beasts of the Sea. -------- When the first rays of Sunlight hit the lighthouse that morning Babss and Nanna awoke, sitting back to back in the sand on the beach. They walked up to the lighthouse, in poor spirits as their communion had been fruitless. Orwell met them in the door and said "So, what do you s'pose that means?" She pointed at the sand on the Beach. Hamporo came out of the door this moment and looked at the beach. "Gearsprocket." He growled. No-one had spoken the name since she had mysteriously left Hearthglen one evening, leaving a note saying only. "Need more fuel. Back soon". None of them had been able to track her down, and she had been absent for years now. Presumed dead. Jjay came down the stairs. "Aaah, I haven't slept that well in. Well weeks apparently! And did I hear you mention my nieces' name just now?" "Yes" growled Hamporo. "Do you know where she is?" Jjay looked puzzled. "... yes of course" The others glared at him. "How long have you known?!" "Well always, obviously. She said she was going for fuel. Everyone knows where you go if you need fuel!" said Jjay. "Northrend of course! It's the closest you can get to to the bedrock where all the fuel is at without actually going into Deepholm, which is too deep, as anyone knows!" After this came several hours of shouting and growling after which the party left for Stormwind to charter a boat north to see what the missing Archmage wanted.